Breaking Rules
by xXxTwilightloverxXxx
Summary: Bella is an emo social outcast. New guy Edward Cullen arrives at Forks High. He's Bella's worst nightmare–a prep. Everyone ogles him, but Bella already hates him and she hasn't even said one word to the guy. But you know what they say–Opposites attract.


**A/N: I'm so excited! This is my first story! :D! I hope you all like it!**

**Summary: Bella is an emo social outcast. New guy Edward Cullen arrives at Forks High. He's Bella's worst nightmare**–**a prep. Everyone ogles him, but Bella already hates him and she hasn't even said one word to the guy. But you know what they say**–**Opposites attract. **

Popularity has to be the most stupid thing in the world.

I'm not just saying that either.

I might be an outcast with the "emo" look, but that's just me. Anyone who has a problem can say hello to my middle finger.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan –Bella– and my life is just like any other teenager's. I like to rebel, hence my emo style. Don't get me wrong, my life is perfectly fine, but to everyone else, that's just my "personality" or some shit.

I'm 17, and a senior at Forks High School in Forks, Washington. I loved Forks. It was really green and rainy. Just how I like it.

My mother lives in Florida with her husband, Phil. My dad, Charlie, and her divorced when I was younger. I don't really care for her. She never really took care of me, so I decided to move out here with my dad.

School is a hellhole for me. It's full of the sluttiest girls, the most annoying preps, the douchiest jocks; the list goes on and on.

And then there's me. The social nightmare.

I don't belong to any social class. I like to keep it that way. I'm only there because I'm forced to go. Otherwise, I'd happily take a job at McDonalds.

Damn laws.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a nice mixture of black and pink dye. Half was black, and half was pink. Hmm, I should change the color this weekend.

I adjusted my tongue ring so it looked just right. I did the same to my snakebites and my nose piercings. I absolutely _begged_ Charlie to let me get all these. He eventually caved and voila, here they are. I love them, and they look absolutely fantastic.

I combed out my hair and went back to my bedroom. I had about a half an hour to get to school. I threw on a My Chemical Romance T shirt and some black ripped skinny jeans. I put on my converse that were purple and had skulls all over them. I pulled a Green Day hoodie over my head. Satisfied with how I looked, I grabbed my backpack and trudged down the steps, dreading school as I do every damn day.

I set my backpack down on the last step and turned into the kitchen. Charlie was eating a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper. I grabbed a piece of bread and popped it in the toaster.

"Hey dad," I greeted him.

"Hey Bells."

"Anything interesting in the newspaper today?" Forks was a miniscule town. Word traveled fast around here.

Dad scanned his eyes over the paper. "There's a new family in town that goes by the name of "Cullen". The dad in the family is a well respected doctor."

"Fancy," I bitterly muttered and rolled my eyes.

He continued. "It says here that he has adopted five kids. Wow."

Great. More preps.

"Here's a picture of their house," He said. I made my way over to the kitchen table and peered over his shoulder.

Holy mother fucking shit.

That has to be the _hugest_ house I have _ever_ seen in my entire life! From the looks of the picture, it was at least three stories high with 6 bedrooms.

"Whoa," I breathed. I would die to live there.

My toast popped up in the toaster. I grabbed it and quickly buttered it. I took a bite.

"I go to go before I'm late. Bye dad," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Bella. Oh, I'm going to be out with Billy for a few days fishing," Charlie said. I sighed. Oh well, I liked to be alone anyway. I stuck my toast in my mouth and grabbed my bag. I walked to my trusty old truck as I chewed thoughtfully. Was the 'Cullen' family bad? Were they like everyone else? Trashy, preppy, _popular_.

Ew, popularity.

I shuddered at the thought and started my truck. The engine roared to life with a loud bang. I need a new car desperately. I have no money though.

I'm telling you, a McDonald's job is not a bad suggestion.

I shrugged as I drove down the road. Forks High was not far, but I was definitely not walking in the rain. No sir.

I pulled into the school parking lot, grimacing as I did. I noticed three new cars. One was a silver Volvo. The second one was a yellow Porsche, and the last one was a red BMW.

I had two options.

1) I could be a total badass and park right next to them. Badass Bella!

Or,

2) I could park as far away as I could and be a total wimp.

Guess which one I chose.

I struggled to find a space on the other side of the lot. I glared at the space that was the farthest from the school doors. It was the only available space. I pulled into it and killed the engine. I rubbed my hand over my face, careful not to smudge my Kingdom Hearts-inspired makeup I worked oh-so hard on.

I opened the cab door and threw the hood over my head. It was raining of course. I noticed a huge group of kids huddled by the doors. The Cullen family must be over there.

I am so full of joy.

I rolled my eyes and started making my way through the parking lot. I finally reached the school doors. It was SO far away! By the time I got there, I was crawling and gasping for air…

Okay, I was exaggerating, but still. If it wasn't for this stupid Cullen family, who I haven't even MET yet. Am I pathetic? Nah, I'm just being bitter. Maybe.

I stood on my tiptoes to see over the crowd of people so I could lay my eyes on the new students.

I was not prepared for what I saw.

**A/N: ****Dum-da dum-dum DUM! What did Bella see? **

**I hope you like my story! I hope to get some reviews and see that you enjoy my story! **

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
